A Long Way Folge 4 Ein Weihnachtsfest für Lucas
by Kiddo
Summary: Folge 4 zu der Serie "A Long Way" von KIDDO & SNUGGLES


A Long Way  
  
Folge 4 Ein Weihnachtsfest für Lucas  
  
By Kiddo und Snuggles  
  
Information der Autoren:  
  
Die seaQuest gehört leider nicht uns und wir verdienen kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. In diesem Teil der Geschichte wird über das Thema Kindesmisshandlung gesprochen. Wem dies zu nahe geht, bitten wir dies nicht zu lesen.  
  
Feedback ist wie immer sehr willkommen.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
4 Tage vor Weihnachten sitzt die Senior- Crew der seaQuest beim Essen und redet über frühere Weihnachtsfeste. Nur Lucas Wolenczak hält sich bei dem Gespräch zurück. Kathi Hitchcock versucht, ihn mit ein zu beziehen. "Und wie habt ihr Weihnachten gefeiert, Lucas? Als Einzelkind hast du doch bestimmt immer viele Geschenke bekommen?"  
  
Der Teenager stochert plötzlich nur noch in seinen Essen herum. "Mh... na ja. Bei uns war Weihnachten eigentlich nie eine große Sache, meine Eltern hatten immer viel zu tun. Seit meine Eltern geschieden sind, ist Weihnachten eh wie jeder andere Tag auch."  
  
"Und dieses Jahr?"  
  
"Weiß ich noch nicht, vielleicht kann meine Mutter mich ja nehmen." Lucas schaut auf seine Uhr. "Oh, ich hab ein Programm an meinem Computer laufen und das müsste jetzt Fertig sein. Bye."  
  
"Tschüs Lucas." Erwidert die Crew.  
  
"Oje, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich ihn nicht danach gefragt." Sagt Kathrin Hitchcock.  
  
"Das konnten sie doch nicht wissen." Erwidert der Captain. "Kristin, kommst du in meine Kabine, ich möchte gerne etwas mit dir besprechen."  
  
Dr. Kristin Westphalen steht auf und folgt dem Captain. In der Kabine fragt Kristin "Geht es um Lucas?"  
  
"Ja. Ich habe das Gefühl, das er mir immer mehr vertraut und mir näher kommt."  
  
"Und du glaubst, wenn er Weihnachten bei einem seiner Eltern verbringt, könnte er sich wieder zurückziehen?"  
  
Er nickt. "Ja, deshalb würde ich Weihnachten gerne in meinem Strandhaus verbringen. Hättest du nicht Lust, auch mitzukommen?"  
  
Kristin lächelt ihn an. "Ja, das wäre schön. Aber wie willst du Lucas danach fragen?"  
  
Captain Bridgers Gesicht wird nachdenklich. "Das muss ich mir erst noch überlegen."  
  
************  
  
Am Nachmittag klopft der Captain an Lucas Tür.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Bridger betritt die Kabine und schließt die Tür wieder hinter sich. "Hallo Lucas! Du weißt ja, dass Kristin Weihnachten alleine ist, da ihre Tochter Cynthia keine Zeit hat. Ich würde sie deshalb gerne einladen, aber damit sie es nicht falsch versteht und weil ich auch gerne mit dir feiern würde, wollte ich dich Fragen, ob du Lust und Zeit hast, Weihnachten mit uns in meinem Standhaus zu verbringen?" Er schaut den Teen fragend an.  
  
"Ist das ihr ernst?" Fragt Lucas unglaublich.  
  
"Würde ich dich sonst fragen?"  
  
"Ich würde gerne mitkommen, meine Eltern haben bestimmt nichts dagegen."  
  
"Das ist schön, morgen früh geht's dann los." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verlässt Nathan Bridger die Kabine des Teenagers.  
  
Lucas bleibt nachdenklich zurück. *War das jetzt richtig? Ich wollte ihn doch nicht so nahe an mich heran lassen. Andererseits muss ich so nicht zu meinen Eltern und es wird bestimmt eine gute Woche.*  
  
Ein erneutes Klopfen reist ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Dr. Westphalen betritt die Kabine des Jungen Genies. "Hallo Lucas, du weist ja, dass Nathan Weihnachten alleine ist und ich bin auch alleine. Ich würde Weihnachten gerne mit ihm verbringen, aber ich habe Angst, dass er mich falsch versteht. Ich wollte dich fragen..."  
  
Lucas fängt an zu kichern. "Sie wollten mich fragen, ob ich mitfeiere."  
  
Die Ärztin schaut ihn verblüfft an. "Ja, aber woher..."  
  
Lucas kann sich nicht mehr halten und hört gar nicht mehr auf zu lachen. Nathan Bridger ist auf dem Weg zur Brücke, als er das Laute lachen hört. "Hey, darf man mitlachen?"  
  
"Ich weis auch nicht, was er hat, ich dachte nur, wir könnten zu dritt Weihnachten feiern." Erklärt die Ärztin ratlos.  
  
Nun gibt es auch bei Nathan kein Halten mehr und er stimmt in das Lachen des Jungen ein.  
  
"Was denn, was ist denn los?" Langsam wird die Ärztin unruhig, Sie hat das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben.  
  
Nathan schaut die rothaarige Wissenschaftlerin entschuldigend an. "Oh Kristin, es tut mir leid, ich hab ihn vor 10 Minuten das gleiche gefragt."  
  
"Ja, aber das schärfste ist, das sie auch noch fast die gleichen Worte benutzt haben." Sagt Lucas und lacht weiter. Nathan und Kristin schauen sich erst verdutzt an, dann lachen beide mit.  
  
***************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verlässt die Crew die seaQuest.  
  
Gegen Mittag kommen Nathan, Kristin und Lucas auf der Insel des Captains an. Nachdem der Captain ihnen das Haus und ihre Zimmer gezeigt hat, fahren sie aufs Festland zurück um Einkäufe zu erledigen. In der Innenstadt trennen sich die drei und jeder geht seinen Besorgungen nach. Am Abend gehen sie in einer Pizzeria essen.  
  
"Oh, endlich anständiges Essen!" Sagt Lucas und beisst dabei herzhaft in seine Käse- Zwiebel Pizza.  
  
"Anständiges Essen?!" Fragt Kristin.  
  
Der Teenager nickt. "Ja, das Essen auf der seaQuest kann man jawohl nicht als anständig bezeichnen."  
  
"Ich sag dir, für eine U- Boot Kantine ist das Essen gar nicht soo schlecht! Aber eigentlich hast du ja Recht, Lucas!" Damit beisst Captain Bridger genüsslich in seine 4- Jahreszeiten Pizza.  
  
"Also wirklich, einer schlimmer als der andere!" Erwidert Kristin und schneidet sich ein Stück von ihrer Spinat Pizza ab. Lucas und Nathan grinsen sich vielsagend an.  
  
Nach dem Essen fahren sie zurück zu Bridgers Insel.  
  
*************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen geht Lucas nach dem Frühstück zum Steg und sieht, das Darwin inzwischen eingetroffen ist  
  
"Hallo Goldfisch! Hey Captain, Doktor, Darwin ist hier!" Ruft Lucas, zieht sich sein T-Shirt aus und springt zu dem Delphin ins Wasser.  
  
Kristin und Nathan beobachten die Beiden vom Fenster aus. "Ein schönes Bild, ein Junge und sein Delphin!"  
  
"Das ist mein Delphin!" Bridger tut entrüstet.  
  
"So mein ich das doch gar nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß." Sagt Nathan lächelnd. "Darwin und Lucas haben sich gegenseitig ins Herz geschlossen und tun sich gut. Bei Darwin ist Lucas am entspanntesten. Darwin spürt das, er folgt ihm wie ein Hund." Nathan macht eine kurze Pause und spricht dann weiter. "Ich glaube, die beiden warten schon auf mich, kommst du mit?"  
  
Westphalen schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, dieses Ritual gehört euch." Die beiden verlassen das Haus, dann leistet Nathan Lucas und Darwin Gesellschaft.  
  
*************  
  
Der Vormittag des 22 Dezembers verläuft weiter friedlich. Später am Nachmittag klopft Nathan an Lucas Tür.  
  
"Lucas, kommst du mit?"  
  
Der Teenager dreht sich zum Captain um. "Wohin?"  
  
"Na was wohl, den Baum holen."  
  
"Welchen Baum?"  
  
."Na den Weihnachtsbaum, das grüne, nadelnde Etwas, wo man Kerzen drauf steckt, Kugeln dran hängt und die Geschenke drunter liegen."  
  
Der Teenager grinst, muss aber auch an früher zurückdenken. "Oh, cool. Wir hatten nie einen Weihnachtsbaum."  
  
Nathan ist geschockt, läst sich dieses aber nicht vor dem Jungen anmerken. "Na, dann wird's aber Zeit! Kommst du?"  
  
Lucas springt auf. "Klar doch!"  
  
*********************  
  
2 Stunden später schaut Kristin Nathan, den sie hinter dem riesigen Baum vermutet, geschockt an. Lucas grinst und hilft Nathan dabei den Baum ins Haus zu tragen.  
  
"Was ist das denn? Seit ihr noch zu retten?" Fragt Dr. Westphalen entgeistert.  
  
Der Teenager lächelt sie an. "Na das ist der Weihnachtsbaum, das grüne nadelnde etwas, wo man Kerzen drauf steckt, Kugeln dran hängt und die Geschenke drunter legt!"  
  
Captain Bridger verkneift sich zu diesen Statement erfolgreich das lachen.  
  
Kristin schaut den Baum musternd an. "Ich weiß was ein Weihnachtsbaum ist Lucas, aber muss er den so groß sein?"  
  
"Das hab ich dem Captain auch gesagt, aber er wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören!"  
  
"Hey, ein Weihnachtsbaum kann nie groß genug sein! Außerdem war unser Baum immer so groß." Wert sich Nathan.  
  
"Na dann, stellen wir das Monstrum jetzt wohl besser auf."  
  
**********************  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später steht der Baum.  
  
"So, ich gehe jetzt mal meine Emails checken, Wolfman wollte mir ein neues Spiel schicken." Mit diesen Worten verläst Lucas den Raum.  
  
Kristin und Nathan setzten sich erschöpft nebeneinander aufs Sofa. "Musste der Baum wirklich so groß sein?"  
  
Captain Bridger nickt. "Ja, in Lucas Familie gab es nie einen Weihnachtsbaum. Ich war richtig geschockt als er mir das erzählt hat."  
  
Kristin schweigt einen Moment, der Teenager tut ihr leid, sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie er trotz dieser Kindheit ein so wundervoller Mensch werden konnte. Das war wirklich unglaublich. "Der arme Junge, meinst du er hat schon einmal Weihnachtsplätzchen gebacken?"  
  
Nathan schüttelt traurig den Kopf. "Bei den Eltern kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen!"  
  
"Dann backe ich morgen mit ihm Plätzchen."  
  
"Das wird ihm bestimmt gefallen. Er ist so intelligent und clever, aber es gibt so viel, was er in seinem Leben noch nie tun konnte, über einfache Dinge die für uns selbstverständlich sind, kann er sich wie ein kleines Kind freuen."  
  
Kristin lächelt ihn an. "Nathan, du tust viel für den Jungen."  
  
Er blickt sie an. "Du doch auch."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du mich eingeladen hast."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du mitgekommen bist." Sagt Nathan und drückt ihre Hand.  
  
****************  
  
Als Nathan am nächstem morgen nach dem Joggen ins Haus kommt, strömt ihm Plätzchen Duft in die Nase. Als er Kristin und Lucas in der Küche sieht muss er lächeln. Als sein Sohn Robert noch kleiner war, hatte er auch mit Carol Plätzchen gebacken und genau wie Lucas jetzt, war auch er ganz auf das Ausstechen und Formen der Plätzchen konzentriert und hatte ein lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Nathan geht zu den beiden in die Küche und will von dem Teig naschen, in dem Moment zieht Kristin ihm die Schüssel weg. "Hey!"  
  
Die Ärztin schenkt ihm einen strafenden Blick. "Finger weg, du bist ja genauso schlimm wie Lucas, der nascht auch dauernd!"  
  
"Ich?! Ich nasche nicht, ich koste nur." Wert sich Lucas.  
  
"Ich koste auch nur." Stimmt der Captain bei.  
  
Kristin fängt an zu lachen. "Und wieso ist dann schon die halbe Schüssel leer?"  
  
Der Teenager lächelt charmant, man merkt, dass er Spaß hat und völlig entspannt ist. "Was haben sie denn? Die Schüssel ist doch noch halb voll." Nun lachen auch Nathan und Lucas.  
  
"Was machen wir eigentlich morgen?" Fragt Lucas den Captain und widmet sich dann wieder dem Plätzchenausstechen.  
  
"Morgen wird der Baum geschmückt und wir gehen in die Kirche."  
  
Das Computergenie hält beim Plätzchenausstechen inne. "Kirche? Muss das sein?"  
  
"Warst du Weihnachten schon einmal in der Kirche?" Fragt der Captain, allerdings erahnt er schon eine negative Antwort des Jungen.  
  
Wie erwartet schüttelt Lucas den Kopf. "Nein."  
  
"Dann muss du das unbedingt einmal miterleben."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
Nathan lächelt. "Das siehst du dann."  
  
***************  
  
Am nächsten Tag diskutieren sie über die Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes. Alle hatten begeistert zusammen den Baum geschmückt, aber jetzt waren Kristin und Nathan anderer Meinung.  
  
"Auf einen Weihnachtsbaum gehört eine richtige Spitze!" Beharrt Nathan.  
  
Dr. Westphalen stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. "Ein Stern ist viel schöner und moderner als so eine komische Spitze." Das Wort komische betont sie.  
  
"Das ist keine komische Spitze." Meint er und betont das gleiche Wort wie sie.  
  
Lucas steht schweigend daneben, aber nun wird es ihm zuviel und er mischt sich ein. "Hört bitte auf zu streiten wegen einem so lächerlichen Anlass." Der Teenager fühlte sich an zu Hause erinnert. Seine Eltern hatten ewig gestritten, schon wegen dem kleinsten Anlass. Er hasste Streit, dass der Captain und Dr. Westphalen jetzt stritten tat ihm weh.  
  
Kristin und Nathan blicken sich betroffen an. "Tut mir leid, er hat Recht, nehmen wir den Stern."  
  
Die Ärztin schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, die Spitze ist doch schöner."  
  
Lucas schreit genervt auf. "Ruft mich wenn ihr euch einig seid, ein Tipp, nimmt gar keine Spitze!" Und somit verlässt Lucas den Raum.  
  
Nathan und Kristin bleiben allein zurück. "Na toll, wir wollen ihm ein schönes Weihnachtsfest bereiten und streiten schon wegen so etwas."  
  
"Ach, auch andere Familien streiten sich an Weihnachten, dass gehört schon fast dazu. Außerdem war das nur eine Diskussion." Mit diesen Worten setzt Nathan den Stern auf die Tannenbaumspitze. Auch er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber er wollte, dass Kristin sich nicht noch mehr Vorwürfe machte.  
  
Kristin nimmt ihn sofort wieder ab. "Ohne ist es doch am schönsten." Dabei lächelt sie ihn an.  
  
************  
  
Einige Stunden später kommen die drei aus der Kirche.  
  
"Und wie hat es dir gefallen Lucas? Fragt Kristin.  
  
Der Teenager steckt die Hände in die Taschen seiner blauen Jeans. "Ehrlich gesagt war's mir zu voll, aber ich glaube, dass muss man mal erlebt haben."  
  
Der Captain nickt. "Na dann können wir ja jetzt nach Hause gehen und Raclette essen."  
  
***********  
  
Während Kristin und Lucas das Essen vorbereiten zündet Nathan die Kerzen am Christbaum an und denkt dabei nach.  
  
*Wie lange ist es schon her, dass ich so bewusst Weihnachten gefeiert habe? Ich war von mir selbst geschockt, als ich Kristin, Lucas und mich vorhin als eine Familie bezeichnet habe. Aber irgendwie hört es sich richtig an. Als wir aus der Kirche, hätte ich am liebsten einen Arm um Lucas und Kristin gelegt. Aber dafür ist es noch zu früh und ich hätte Lucas nur erschreckt. Kristin, sie ist anders als Carol. Aber sie ist genau wie Carol etwas ganz besonderes für mich. Aber was entfindet sie für mich? Was ist, wenn ich den ersten Schritt wage und sie mich zurückweißt? Damit würde ich unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzten.*  
  
"Nathan, essen ist fertig."  
  
Zusammen decken sie den Wohnzimmertisch und Nathan schaltet das Raclettegerät ein.  
  
***********  
  
Nach dem Essen setzen sie sich an den Couchtisch und spielen Scrabbles, im Hintergrund läuft eine CD mit Weihnachtsliedern.  
  
Bei dem Lied "White Christmas" weicht die Farbe aus Lucas Gesicht und seine Hände fangen an zu zittern.  
  
"Lucas alles okay?" Fragt Nathan und schaut den Jungen geschockt an.  
  
Aber Lucas antwortet nicht, springt auf und läuft in sein Zimmer.  
  
Er setzt sich auf sein Bett, zieht die Knie hoch, schlingt die Arme herum und fängt an zu weinen. *Warum kann ich mich nicht einfach zusammenreißen? Es war so schön und ich mach alles nur kaputt. Was sollen jetzt der Captain und Dr. Westphalen von mir denken?*  
  
In dem Moment klopft Nathan Bridger an die Tür. Obwohl er keine Antwort erhält, betritt er das Zimmer.  
  
"Gehen sie bitte!" Sagt Lucas, seine Stimme klingt flehend.  
  
Der Captain schüttelt den Kopf und schließt die Tür hinter sich. "Nein Lucas, ich gehe nicht, wir müssen reden."  
  
"Bitte nicht!" Lucas Augen sind vom Weinen gerötet.  
  
"Ich sehe doch, dass du Hilfe brauchst."  
  
Der Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"  
  
Der Captain setzt sich zu Lucas aufs Bett. "Lucas, Kristin und ich wissen über deinen Vater bescheid."  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain entsetzt an, konnte er sein Geheimnis wirklich wissen? "Was wissen sie denn schon?!"  
  
"Wir haben deine Krankenakte gelesen. Was dein Vater dir angetan hat, ist unübersehbar."  
  
Der Junge hatte nicht mehr an seine Krankenakte gedacht. Dr. Westphalen hatte ihm damals, als sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, seine Lüge also nicht abgenommen. "Er tut es nicht mit Absicht, ich bin selbst dran schuld, ich bin einfach nicht gut genug für ihn!"  
  
"Lucas, Lucas glaubst du selber was du da sagst? Wenn jemand Betrunken Auto fährt und dadurch jemanden umbringt, wer ist dann Schuld?"  
  
"Der Betrunkene."  
  
Bridger schaut Lucas in die Augen. "Wenn ein Mann sein Kind von klein auf schlägt und das Kind keine Möglichkeiten hat sich zu wehren, wer ist dann schuld?" Der Teenager schweigt.  
  
"Lucas, ich wollte Weihnachten mit dir verbringen, weil ich dich gern habe und nicht aus Mitleid. Nach Roberts und Carols Tot konnte und wollte ich nie wieder jemanden so nah an mich heran lassen. Aber du hast das geändert, ohne es zu wissen hast du soviel für mich getan. Gib mir eine Chance, dass ich dir auch helfen kann."  
  
Der Teen denkt einen Moment lang nach, dann antwortet er leise. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann."  
  
"Weißt du noch wie du mir gesagt hast, dass sich Dinge ändern, das gilt auch für dich. Versuche bitte mit mir zu reden."  
  
"Ich weiß ja gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll." Lucas spielt mit den Fingern an seinem Hemdärmel herum.  
  
"Wie wär's am Anfang? War dein Vater schon immer so?" Versucht der Captain den Jungen zum reden zu animieren.  
  
"Ich glaube mein Vater war schon immer so, nach der Scheidung hat sich auch nichts geändert."  
  
"Und deine Mutter?"  
  
"Ich war ihr immer egal, nach der Scheidung habe ich sie gerade mal dreimal gesehen und da war ich ihr auch nur im Weg. Ich weiß noch, wie unser einziges Weihnachtsfest war, damals war ich acht. Ich hatte Geigenunterricht und meine Eltern schenkten mir eine neue, größere Geige. Mein Vater war den ganzen Tag gereizt. Am Abend sollte ich das Lieblingslied meiner Mutter spielen, 'White Christmas' aber die Geige war noch so ungewohnt und ich machte einen Fehler. Daraufhin ging mein Vater auf mich los, was dann kam war furchtbar und ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Ich war über eine Woche im Krankenhaus, keiner hat mich besucht, sie haben mich noch nicht einmal selber abgeholt. Das haben sie nie getan, für so etwas schickten sie immer unseren Chauffeur. Als eben 'White Christmas' lief, musste ich an den Tag denken." Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht.  
  
****************  
  
Am nächsten morgen wacht Lucas auf und er muss an das Gespräch mit dem Captain zurück denken. Beide hatten bis tief in die Nacht miteinander geredet. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er dem Captain alles erzählt hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihm schmerzhaft klar gemacht, dass er über so etwas nicht reden durfte. Aber er hatte es getan. Was wenn sein Vater das herausfinden würde? Der Captain musste ihm gestern Abend versprechen, nichts gegen seinen Vater zu unternehmen. Und er glaubte dem Captain. Vielleicht war es doch gut, mit ihm geredet zu haben.  
  
Lucas überlegt aufzustehen, sich fertig zu machen und runter zu gehen, aber er hat Angst davor. Wie würden der Captain und die Doktorin auf ihn reagieren? Lucas konnte sich doch gut an die Mitleidigen Blicke der Krankenschwestern erinnern. Wie oft musste er wegen seinem Vater schon lügen, wie viele Ausreden erfinden? Doktor Westphalen hatte er auch schon angelogen und den Captain hatte er beinahe angelogen. Ausgerechnet den Captain! Aber er konnte das nicht tun.  
  
Lucas steht nun doch auf, zieht sich an und geht die Treppe herunter, bei den letzten Stufen kommt er ins Stolpern.  
  
"Nicht so hastig!" Ruft Nathan.  
  
Kristin rennt zu Lucas der auf der letzten Treppenstufe sitzt. "Hast du dir wehgetan?"  
  
"Nein, ist nicht so schlimm." Sagt er Kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Nathan grinst als er sieht, dass der Junge nicht ernsthaft verletzt ist. "Na, Junior hat es wohl zu eilig zu den Geschenken zu kommen."  
  
Lucas steht auf und verzieht das Gesicht. "Wirklich, sehr witzig."  
  
"Ist wirklich alles okay?" Will sich die Ärztin erneut versichern lassen.  
  
"Ja, das gibt bestimmt noch nicht einmal blaue Flecke Doktor."  
  
"Na dann, können wir jetzt zur Bescherung übergehen!"  
  
"Nathan, du bist schlimmer als jedes Kind." Meint Kristin und schaut ihn leicht tadelnd an.  
  
"Sag bloß du willst keine Geschenke?"  
  
Kristin und Lucas fangen an zu lachen. Dann gehen sie zusammen zum Weihnachtsbaum.  
  
"So Lucas, dann fang mal an." Meint der Captain.  
  
Der blonde Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. Er wollte nur ungern anfangen. Außerdem fand er das diese ehre Doktor Westphalen zustand. "Nein, Ladys first!"  
  
"Na, dann fang ich mal an." Sie nimmt das Geschenk von Lucas und pacht es aus. "Oh Lucas, das ist wundervoll!" In der Hand hält sie eine Schneekugel, die auch gleichzeitig eine Spieluhr ist. Sie dreht am Rädchen und beobachtet die 2 Kinder, die sich zu der Melodie bewegen.  
  
Dann nimmt sie zwei Unschläge und gibt sie Nathan und Lucas. "Ich hoffe es ist das richtige."  
  
"Cool!" Sagt Lucas begeistert, seine Augen leuchten.  
  
"Darf man das in meinem alter überhaupt noch machen?"  
  
"Natürlich Nathan, zum Fallschirmspringen ist man nie zu alt." Sagt Kristin und kann sich das lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Hey Captain, man ist immer so alt wie man sich fühlt." Sagt der Teen lächelnd, dann schaut er Kristin an. "Vielen dank Doktor, dass müssen wir unbedingt bald machen."  
  
"Na gut Lucas, wir haben ja noch ein paar Tage, da schaffen wir das schon." Sagt der Captain. Dann gibt Lucas dem Captain sein Geschenk. Der Captain öffnet das Päckchen und hält eine CD in der Hand. "Das ist ein spezielles Computer Programm. Ich habe beobachtet, dass es ihnen schwer fällt Berichte am Computer zu schreiben. Mit diesem Programm können sie die Berichte per Hand schreiben, dann müssen sie es nur noch einscannen und das Programm übersetzt ihre Handschrift dann in Computerbuchstaben."  
  
"Lucas, das ist fantastisch. Danke! Jetzt bin ich bestimmt schneller als Commander Ford."  
  
"Oh und das ist natürlich wichtig." Entgegnet Kristin und lacht.  
  
"Hier, das ist für dich."  
  
Lucas öffnet das Geschenk des Captains. "Oh cool, eine Wasserfeste Digitalkamera! Erst dachte ich Dr. Westphalen währe nur durchgeknallt, aber sie sind ja beide verrückt. Danke!"  
  
Jetzt liegt nur noch ein kleines Päckchen unter dem Baum. Nathan gibt Kristin das Päckchen. "Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."  
  
In einer kleinen Schachtel liegt ihr Medaillon an einer neuen Antiken Silberkette. "Nathan, woher wusstest du?"  
  
"Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis." Sagt er geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Danke!" Und damit gibt sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nathan legt ihr die Kette um. Alle lächeln sich an und genießen den Tag.  
  
***************  
  
Zwei Tage später fahren sie zum Flugplatz. Lucas hat sich schon den ganzen Tag auf das Fallschirmspringen gefreut.  
  
Als Nathan und Lucas in das Flugzeug steigen, haben beide ein Mulmiges Gefühl.  
  
Auch Kristin ist sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das Geschenk eine so gute Idee war.  
  
*Was ist, wenn ihnen etwas passiert? Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Nathan bemüht sich so sehr um Lucas. Ich habe noch nie einen Mann so sehr um ein Kind kämpfen sehen. Nathan ist so einfühlsam und trotzdem voll und ganz ein Captain. Mit ihm könnte ich mir eine neue Beziehung Vorstellen. Aber was denkt er über mich? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach den ersten Schritt wagen.*  
  
Inzwischen sind Nathan und Lucas zum Absprung bereit. "Lucas, sollen wir das wirklich machen? Es ist doch ganz schön hoch!"  
  
"Natürlich machen wir das."  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später springen die beiden ab.  
  
Nach der Landung sind beide begeistert und erzählen Kristin, auf der Fahrt zum Strandhaus, wie es war.  
  
ENDE FOLGE 4 


End file.
